Forever
by AnnaTheVisitor
Summary: Do you fear life after Breaking Dawn part 2? When the Twilight Saga is over and you have nothing left to wait for but the next Graphic Novel and Midnight Sun, what will you do? As for me, I shall write. I refuse to let Twilight fade away, and I will do whatever it takes to hold onto it. Join me, and together we can make Twilight live... Forever. Full details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader  
If you, like me, fear the abyss that is the end of the Twilight Saga era, then I am glad you've found my FanFiction. This is my promise: that every week, I shall update not only for you to remember your passion, but also for myself, as I know I could not bear to lose any part of Twilight and I pray that this will reach out to the people whose hearts are in synch with mine, that together we may rekindle our joy and love, and the happiness we've found in the Saga.  
I would appreciate any and all comments, positive and negative, on my ideas and writing style. My posts will be completely random, though based on your votes :D (how this works: at the end of each chapter I will post three seperate ideas and ask you to post your vote for which one will become next week's chapter as a review.)  
Thank you so much, and I look forward to our time together,  
-Anna

This Week's Chapter:  
Edward's point of view of a moment in New Moon: page 485, right when he and Bella leave the Volturi's chamber.  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I also have no right to any of the characters used in this chapter.

* * *

It didn't seem real.

Nothing seemed real.

But it _was_ real; Bella was here, in my arms, and although she was shuddering so hard her frame was almost entirely blurred, I could see her, touch her, _feel_ her.

"Are you all right?" I breathed to her, looking down upon her face. The sallow tone to her skin sickened me; the black shadows beneath her eyes mocked me. The tears streaming from those eyes were agony; it made my voice harsher than I'd wished.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," Alice warned. "She's going to pieces."

I swallowed hard, Alice's vision of Bella fainting a tad too vivid for my taste. Sobs tore from her chest, reminding me how fragile she was...

As if I needed a reminder.

"Shh, Bella, shh," I murmured to Bella, pulling her frail form toward the couch opposite the Italian woman at the front desk. Her thoughts were a blur of shrewd confusion over the cloak I wore and petty sympathy for the girl in my arms... Her face was a mask of polite curiosity.

Bella's expression screamed disorientation.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her." Alice's trilling voice sounded from my right. I shot her a warning glare that, replayed in her head, had a vicious edge of anxiety. Alice toyed with the expression, wondering if I was mad at the same time she held her feelings at bay. I had not realized she'd missed me so much...

"It's all right, you're safe," I told Bella, repeating the phrase again and again in a feeble attempt to calm her as I brought her closer. How much I wanted her touch didn't matter. The desperate need to survive had been replaced with the desperate need to care for Bella first. How easy it was to transition back into that habit! I brought the cloak around her so as to spare her the imminent chill of my skin.

"All those people," she wept, her voice broken and bleeding.

"I know," I murmured, not sure what else to say.

"It's so horrible," Bella whimpered, sniffing hard.

Bella's concern for the humans we had passed did not surprise me at all. Of course she would react so violently; her caring nature spread even to those she never knew, though I did not rule out hormonal imbalance.

My flinch was only noticed by Alice.

"Yes, it is," I answered Bella. "I wish you hadn't had to see that."

Gianna rose from her seat across the long room, determined to remain professional at her temporary occupation and show concern as her thoughts swirled around to contemplate her future. She did not care for Bella... Only herself...

Bella buried her face in my chest.

The feeling, so familiar, was marred, but only slightly. She had grown-my stomach twisted as I wondered at the other things I missed-and her body felt infinitesimally different, a more mature Bella in my arms. A Bella I didn't know. Her scent flowered around me, an acute ache at the base of my throat, reminding me yet again that she was _here_, and that, no matter how long she would let me stay, I had this moment to hold her...

She was _here_. This time, the thought was twisted with overwhelming guilt and pain. _She could have died tonight_, I reminded myself, self-hatred swallowing me up in agony.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Gianna hovered above Bella, mere inches from my face. Her scent, clean and warm, hung low and dull beside Bella's.

Bella looked up, startled.

I mourned the loss of her cheek pressed against my dormant heart.

"No," I told her, malice leaking into my voice. Such tone was familiar to her; after offering Bella a smile, she left quickly and with no hesitation.

"Does she know what's going on here?" Bella whispered to me when she was gone. I noted her heart rate; it was noticeably steadier.

"Yes. She knows everything."

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?" she pressed, her voice low and out of the human's range of hearing.

"She knows it's a possibility," I told her quietly, watching her expression. "She's hoping they'll decide to keep her."

My eyes searched Bella's as her face drained of color. "She wants to be one of them?" Her voice held all the revulsion and shock I expected, but it did not escape my notice that she referred to vampires a _them_ and not _you_.

I nodded once in answer, intent on her reaction.

Bella shivered. "How can she want that?" she asked rhetorically and to no one in particular. "How can she watch those people file through to that hideous room and want to be a part of _that_?"

So it _had_ been with revulsion that Bella begged I promise to change her. She hadn't wanted _that_ at all. Only a way to survive. She must no longer value immortality. Did I repulse her now as well? I must. I could feel the edge of the void hanging over me, threatening me with its emptiness... The nothingness waiting to smother me when she was gone...

But the way she looked at me! Her eyes bore into mine, desperately seeking something I didn't know how to find. The passionate edge in those eyes, and, despite their dark shadows, how brightly they shone in the dim light. How beautiful she was in that moment, how exquisite, broke my stone heart in a new way, and yet, a way I was familiar with. Tears blurred the chocolate of her eyes, disintegrating the fantasy I so longed for.

"Oh, Edward," she wailed, all efforts at discreet reactions lost. The salty wetness gathering in her eyes spilled over, streaming heavily down her cheeks, streaking them with water.

The tears frightened me. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm her, my voice still low and rough.

She threw herself at me-so familiar, so desired-, locking her arms behind my neck as she sobbed into my shoulder. I held her closer and she clutched me closer, and in that moment it was... Almost difficult to imagine her turning me away. My breath sped, her heartbeat pounding in my ears, a very concentrated wave of Bella's scent crashing over me, unnoticed. "Is it really sick for me to be happy right now?" Bella's voice managed to crack twice.

She was happy.

Happy to be free of the horrifying room and its terrifying company? Something told me that was not the case. She was happy... Because we were together.

Alice's thoughts were like a warning bell- I was holding her too tight. Her chest didn't expand properly against mine, but the tiniest part of me didn't care. I loosened my grip anyway, still holding her body tightly to me.

"I know exactly what you mean," I assured her. The horror of the situation compared to the joy of having her in my arms... "But we have lots of reasons to be happy." A vision filled my head and Alice's; it was a flicker of her and Jasper staring intently into one another's eyes on the middle of an airport. "For one," I continued, "we're alive." I doubted Bella had noticed my preoccupation.

"Yes," she whispered, raising her head, "that's a good one."

Did I dare? I was so curious. So conflicted. What fraction of her happiness came from our reunion?

"And together," I continued, searching her face.

She nodded quickly, lowering her eyes. Her mouth twisted in the tiniest way.

My stomach dropped.

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow," I said hastily, attempting to banish the despair that overwhelmed my senses. She wasn't happy we were together. She didn't want to be with me. She would order me away.

Something very close to nausea rolled through me.

She didn't love me.

"The outlook is quite good," Alice said from a thousand miles away as I drowned in the blackness closing over my head. Part of my mind realized blankly that she was distracting Bella from my brief moment of having succumbed to the pain and fear of the emptiness prowling at the corner of the deepest, darkest pit in the back of my mind. Seeing her, and losing her again...

I could feel her eyes on me. I looked up to meet her questioning gaze, only to find that they weren't questioning at all, but somehow... Pleading. Was that the right word? Not quite... The intensity of her stare, her chocolate brown eyes boring into mine... Longing, I realized, and the fear ebbed away again, cast unnecessary by the obvious _longing_ in her eyes. Not quite desire, nor was it pleading, but somewhere in between. Infinity reflected back at me in those eyes, deep and unrelenting.

They contrasted so with the seemingly permanent shadows beneath her eyes, evidence of many a sleepless night.

I brushed the darkened skin with the tips of my fingers.

"You look so tired," I whispered.

Her eyes flickered beneath my own eyes; it belatedly occurred to me the last time I had hunted had been back in South America...

"And you look thirsty." Bella searched my face, particularly lingering on the dark, bruise-like shadows that must have circled my black eyes.

"It's nothing," I shrugged, waving her concern away.

Bella hesitated. "Are you sure? I could sit with Alice," she suggested, though I could plainly see the sacrifice in her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous," I disagreed with a sigh. I'd rather be killed now then let her move one inch from where she was. "I've never been in better control of _that_ side of my nature than right now." And it was true; my burning passion, braided with the fear of death and fear of loss, kept her scent at the very base of my throat, no longer swallowing flames, but inhaling smoke.

Bella bit down on her lower lip, apparently one habit she hadn't gotten around to breaking. She stared intently into my eyes, and I stared back, mesmerized.

_What is she thinking?_ I wondered idly, intently studying her face, wondering how much time was left and pretending she would keep me.

In her head, Alice continued through the things she'd learned over her past three days with Bella. My teeth clicked together as I remembered the dog she had been spending so much time with.

She could have been killed.

That thing could have killed her.

Fury tore up my spine, barely controlled under my expression. I focused on Bella's searching gaze, the delicate way her hair fell over her forehead...

Looking there, it was impossible not to notice the pale, raised flesh standing out in an obvious line across her forehead.

Stitches.

I swallowed revulsion. As much hatred as I felt toward Jacob Black, I also knew this wasn't his fault.

My fault, all mine...

I brushed my fingers across her cheek. How could she ever forgive me for this?

_She'll forgive you_, Alice thought confidently. The words were beautifully paired with a vision of myself holding Bella as she slept, back in Forks...

Back home.

"How are we planning to get home?"

"I left the Porsche in an alley near here. It's a safe bet the police found it by now and returned it to its owner." Alice sighed internally. "I'll try to find another car on the way."

"Would you look up airline tickets as well?" I asked a fraction of a second after she whipped out her silver phone.

"On it."

My eyes hadn't left Bella's face. The tiniest hesitation hung behind her eyes; why? The flame of that old curiosity flickered as I swept her hair behind her shoulder, and her heartbeat stuttered.

_Oh_, Alice thought happily. "We won't have to switch lines. I found a straight flight to Seattle from Florence."

"Perfect," I answered. "What-"

"Four o clock."

"Thank you, Alice." I hadn't wanted to look away from Bella to check the time...

"Should I contact Carlisle?"

I cringed at the thought of facing him. Disappointing my would-be father and hurting my would-be mother was unbearable... I had more to compensate for than I had thought. Would I gain forgiveness by all? It seemed impossible. Perhaps it was. Rosalie, especially-

Rosalie. If she had only held her tongue! Then we would never be in this mess. Bella's life would never have been threatened. Fury swelled.

"You can." I had no more to say.

Focusing on Bella's heartbeat calmed me... The uneven pulses, the still-mouthwatering scent it produced, the moist proof of Bella's health. _What is she thinking?_

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, right on the puckered line of her scar.

The simple contact was electric, her heart leaping in the most satisfying way, as if it were trying to convince me there was hope she still cared for me. Deep down, I knew it was impossible. She had saved my life for nothing; as soon as she was gone, where else would I turn to but right back into the arms of the monsters I belonged with...?

Alice continued her questions, not quite oblivious of my thought but more determined to lock it away for later. She asked of the Volturi, of small instances of speech she wanted explained, whether or not I planned on driving, her voice low and quick as I stared into Bella's eyes and she gazed back into mine.

I touched my lips to her thick dark hair, which I noticed had grown quite a lot. It almost reached her waist now. Why should that make my heart ache so? _You did this to yourself,_ I reminded the ache, not quite sure what "this" was. If it meant anything, which of course it did, Bella's heart, ever opposite, reacted sharply to the contact, which pleased me. At least one thing had not changed; how long would I have? The thought led me to place another kiss on the tip of her nose, and another pounding heartbeat. I relished in the sound, so grateful her heart had remained intact. So grateful she hadn't suffered the emptiness I had.

And yet... The images Alice had shown me. What I had seen myself. The shadows under her eyes, the sickening amount of weight she'd lost, the sallow undertone of her skin, all hinting at a suffering I couldn't guess at. The mystery frightened me, but not so much as the idea of finding out the answer.

I shuddered.

And kissed Bella's temple.

Would I never tire of her erotic reactions? I wished them never to cease.

* * *

I expected time to drag as it always did, waiting for freedom, but time seemed to slip through my fingers like sand. Was it because I knew I hadn't much longer with Bella? Anticipating the end was a definite route to a longer road, but fearing it drew it ever closer, closer still...

In fact, the end was just entering the corridor, on its way to release us. It ghosted down the path, silent and ominous...

I held Bella protectively as Alec stepped into the lobby, his thoughts wary but pleasant, my eyes leaving Bella for the first time. She flattened against me; how she must fear this monster...

_You are no better_, I reminded myself.

No. No, I was worse.

"You're free to leave now," Alec announced. "We ask that you don't linger in the city."

"That won't be a problem," I assured him, acridity leaking into my tone.

Ever agreeable, Alec left the room.

As Gianna gave us directions to the exit, I rose steadily, lifting Bella with me and placing her gently on her feet. She glanced at the receptionist quizzically an instant before Alice threw her an expression of resentment for the carefree, obviously incompetent remark she'd tacked on the end of her unnecessary instructions. I payed her no mind, watching Bella's expression melt into relief as we exited the parlour. I could sense her exhaustion, the weight that she placed on each step taken down the long hallway.

Leading her into the elevator, I tightened my grip on her waist.

She shifted.

What's this? Leaning away from me? Something lurched within me. Probably nothing, so obviously something...

Testing, I touched my lips to the top of her head.

She shifted again, uncomfortable.

The rejection she offered left me reeling. What was she thinking? I supported her weight as we walked out of the Italian citadel, mulling over possible reasons for her behavior. Had she been humoring me until now? I'd never thought of Bella as cruel. Had she decided there was no use for pretense outside the castle's walls? Had she decided I was too late?

Too late. The words swirled in my mind like the blur of Italian thoughts all around us. A particularly intoxicated adult near us seemed to be very convinced his plastic fangs made him a vampire...

"Ridiculous," I said under my breath.

Alice parted from us then, in search of Bella's things and on another bout of theft. Bella allowed me to keep my arm around her waist; I was grateful for it, though it wasn't near enough to sate the need I felt for her proximity. How could I ever be separated from her again? Leaving her side seemed impossible. But her distant reactions to our recent touches had not left my thoughts; it was clear she did not love me. She may have accepted my presence for the time being, but I knew our time together was limited.

"Where's Alice?" she asked suddenly, her voice tired but wary.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning." Had our reunion been only this morning?

"She's stealing a car, too, isn't she?" Ever intuitive. I smiled.

"Not till we're outside." Stealing from within the city would quickly prove a deadly mistake.

She must have been so exhausted. Her feet dragged across the cobbled streets, even as I helped her walk. I found Alice's thoughts outside the city gates, waiting for us in a brown Toyota. I led Bella toward it, following her into the backseat as she climbed in. I wasn't about to relinquish her for an instant...

"I'm sorry," Alice voiced her chagrin with a suggestive wave to the front of the car. "There wasn't much to choose from."

Bella fastened her seatbelt; I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "It's fine, Alice. They can't all be 911 Turbos." It was so much easier to be lighthearted with Bella safe beside me.

"I may have to acquire one of those legally," Alice continued. "It was fabulous."

I promised to buy her one for Christmas, a small offering to express my gratitude. She had saved us, after all.

Bella relaxed in my embrace. All the troubles we faced and all the dangers behind us melted away as we flew past the Italian landscapes, hardships ceasing to matter as long as we were together.

"You can sleep now, Bella," I whispered low in her ear. "It's over."

* * *

And so is this chapter! Sorry that got a little long and rambly, I just didn't want to stop :) Edward is so deep a character, I'm addicted to writing in his point of view.

Thanks for reading, and next week's options are:

A Day in the Life of Stephenie Meyer

Don't YOU ever wonder what she does? I know I do; I wanna see where the idea takes my Word document!

Jacob's Point of View of That One Movie in New Moon (chapter nine, Third Wheel)

I've never written through his point of view. This seemed like an interesting moment to fill in some blanks. (first phase!)

Vintage Twilight

What if Bella had been born in 1901? I'm sure everyone has wondered this and the concept isn't new but if they'd both been human and in that time frame... That will probably be a story-within-a-story multi-chapter go-on.

Thoughts? Love to hear from you.

Thanks,

Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,  
First, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Opening those emails and finding such kind reviews is like being eight years old and opening the perfect Christmas present under the tree. With your favorite song playing. While eating chocolate.  
Anyways, I am so sorry for the short chapter, Halloween week is so hectic. But I promise I will update with a continued chapter of this hopefully over the weekend. Thanks for bearing with me.

Also, since I only got one vote, here we go, I'm gonna try Jacob's point of view. If it's that bad and I should stop before I embarrass myself, please let me know.

-  
Third Wheel in Jacob's point of view (chapter nine in New Moon, page 207.)

(btw, there was a grammatical error in New Moon, so if it doesn't match up perfectly in the dialogue, that's why;)

* * *

Bella walked out of the house with a troubled look on her face. Her brow was furrowed, which obviously meant something was wrong.  
"Ang is sick," she said quietly, naming one of the friends who was supposed to come. "She and Ben aren't coming."

Hah! Another reason to be happy. Just me, Bella, and the deluded loser Bella disliked.

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too," Newton piped up. "Maybe we should do this another time."

Bella looked about to agree with him, so I quickly intervened. No way I was missing this.

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike..."

"No, I'm coming," he insisted, setting his chin like a stubborn child. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go."

As always, call it habit or instinct, my eyes strayed back to Bella.

She spoke. "Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" she called to Mike's retreating figure. "I told him he could-he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself," she told him, her voice taking on that maternal tone that was half the reason she was only seven years younger than my thirty years. I smirked at the memory of inventing false ages with Bella.

"Fine." Mike snapped me out of the light I'd been reliving in Bella's eyes.

"Alright then," I grinned, turning for the driver's seat. It was too fun, watching Mike's face as he slid into the back.

"So I was thinking about that movie you want to see," I said to Bella in the passenger seat. "I heard it sucks. _Crosshairs_. It just _sounds_ cheesy. I heard the original title was gonna be _Facepunch_. What kind of idiot names a movie _Facepunch_? Melissa Rosenberg, that's who. She wrote the screenplays for some of the worst movies out there. Did you even really think this movie through? You just seem like such a romantic-comedy type person. Actually, you seem like more of a curl-up-with-a-book-and-read-the-day-away type person..." I rattled on, enjoying the rush of confidence I felt with Bella now, especially in front of Mike. Bella looked like she was paying attention, her eyes fastened on my face, but I could tell her thoughts were miles away from the Volkswagen doing about seventy five down the freeway.

I saw Mike's expression shift in the rearview mirror a second before he leaned forward, resting his chin on the shoulder of Bella's seat.

I imagine that I would have reacted strongly, had Bella almost immediately leaned away and onto the window farthest away from Mike as she could get.

I stifled a laugh. Poor Mike.

* * *

"What's this?" Bella demanded as I handed her a ten dollar bill.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one." She'd thought I was older; assumed I was eighteen like her. Pride swelled, and I thanked lineage or God or whatever it was that made me physically older than sixteen. If Bella really didn't notice...

But no, Bella noticed everything. "So much for relative ages." Her eyes were bright with humor as we walked toward the theatre. "Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?"

Her grin was contagious. "No, I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence."

I barely noticed the loser trailing behind us, the petty boy so intent on earning Bella's notice. I smirked, then realized that, as entertaining as it was to watch him flounder around the edges while Bella shone her attention on me, if he had bowed out, it would have been just the two of us... Alone together in a dark theatre, with no distractions save a terrible movie.

Bella followed me into the room, Mike just behind her. I couldn't explain my mood as we settled into our seats, the odd buoyancy lifting my spirits. Was it the obvious tension between Bella and her friend? I knew almost for sure that she liked me more than him, but it made me curious as to who else I compared to...

I let the idea slip away as the theatre darkened, watching the screen shift from Coke commercials to the already-gory opening credits.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, I know! I'm not one of those write-two-million-words-in-an-hour authors. I'm also a perfectionist. If it's not terrible, I'll have the continuation up by the end of the weekend.

Love you all,

And happy Halloween!

A


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Reader,

Okay! Part Two, here we go! Please, please, please review, guys, if anyone has ANY criticism, I want very much to become a better author, so for those of you who actually read these opening statements, don't forget to review and vote! Thanks!

* * *

It seemed so natural, that, after all this time, I should take Bella's hand. But- Newton posed a problem. So I left my palm up on her armrest, hoping. It wasn't too long after that Mike had the same idea and claimed her other armrest.

Bella didn't seem to notice.

I smirked, looking up at the screen.

There didn't appear to be a plot; just a recorded list of violent ways to die. The blood looked so fake, too, that scarlet-y orange color pouring out by the bucket-full. That guy had lost so much blood, he shouldn't be able to raise his head! A convertible in line for fast food got rammed by a huge truck that apparently carried saw blades, because one of them lodged in the driver's head and somehow started spinning, slicing his skull open and splattering gore across the lot. Who the hell thought these things up? I tried not to laugh as a woman started screaming bloody bad-acting murder toward the oncoming group of ninjas; she somehow kept screaming after they had thrown three ninja stars in her chest and forehead.

Finally, when one man backed into a construction site and a pointy metal beam stabbed through his middle, I couldn't hold back the snickers.

"What?" Bella leaned close to whisper the word.

"Oh, come on," I whispered back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy! How fake can you get?"

Startled, Bella looked up at the screen, and I joined her as we both chuckled at the unrealistic display of bloody violence on screen. As time passed, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. Intuition told me that she had finally noticed the open hands on either side of her, invitations that meant so much more than the simple friendship our hand-holding meant. I knew that if it came down to a choice, she would pick me. In fact, I was fairly certain this would always be the case. Where had this feeling come from? Part of me was curious, but the other part caught Mike Newton's suddenly-heavy breathing. Bella turned toward him as he placed his head in his hands with a groan.

"Mike, are you okay?" Bella asked him quietly.

I ignored everything else and kept my eyes locked on Bella.

"No," he moaned. "I think I'm sick."

Bella inhaled sharply as Newton leapt up and dashed for the exit, clutching at his stomach. I got up when Bella did to follow him; maybe this was my chance to express that confident feeling from before. Bella tried to turn me back, acting older than she as for a moment, but I waved her suggestions away, complaining about her movie choice.

I found Mike puking his guts out in the men's restroom.

"Oh, he's in there all right. What a marshmallow," I told Bella, walking out into the hallway. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that."

I smirked and crossed the hallway to sit on the couch against the wall. "He sounded like he we gonna be in there a while," I hinted, patting the seat next to me.

Bella sighed, her face drawn as she came to sit with me. I almost smiled again- yes, she would always choose me. Another surge of confidence shot through me, and I put my arm around her.

Her skin was colder than usual.

"Jake," she muttered, pushing me away half-heartedly. But it was weird, I only got more confident! I slid my arm away and grabbed her hand instead, this time determined not to let go. She yanked anyway, and I held her wrist in place with my other hand.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Bella. Tell me something." I hadn't even had to think about it- the words just came out of my mouth in the calmest manner.

Bella made a face- it wasn't just a face, it was an I-don't-wanna-do-this-kill-me-now face. But I had to know. Now.

"What?" she snapped.

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do," she said unwillingly.

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I pressed, using my description from before.

"Yes," she confessed, sulking just a little.

"Better than any of the other guys you know?" This was it- I knew the answer, I just _knew_ I did, but I needed to hear her say it. Needed to hear her admit that there was no one else she'd rather be with than me. Even if that wasn't it; I just had to be the one she loved the most.

"Better than the girls, too," Bella replied.

"But that's all," I guessed.

Her eyes grew wide like a doe caught in headlights, frozen for a second. "Yes," she finally whispered.

I released her wrist, but held on to her hand. It was nice to hold, even if it was a bit chilly. "That's fine, you know," I pointed out, more confidence making a smile flood my face. "As long as you like me the best. _And_ you think I'm good-looking-sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

"I'm not going to change." She wasn't going to give up on me, either, though. But was it that made the misery leak into her voice?

"It's the other one, isn't it?" Suddenly, I was furious. More than furious. I was outraged. What made _Edward Cullen_ think he could hurt Bella the way he had? Even the thought of his _name_ made me want to punch something. Bella was so good and pure and beautiful- what sort of monster was he that he could break her fragile heart and leave like it was worth nothing?

The boiling anger caught me completely by surprise-I was usually much more controlled than this. I quashed the feeling quickly.

Then Bella's face- the agony there, the way it twisted in roiling pain.

I'd seen that look before. "You don't have to talk about it."

The pain ebbed, and she nodded.

"But don't get mad at me for hanging around, okay?" I changed the subject quickly. "Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."

"You shouldn't waste it on me," she sighed, uncertainty in her eyes. Oh, how her hesitation fed my confidence!

"It's what I want to do," I assured her, "as long as you still like to be with me."

"I can't imagine how I could _not_ like being with you," she confessed, making it easy.

"I can live with that," I grinned.

"Just don't expect more," she tried to warn me, weakly attempting to tug her hand free of my carefree hold.

"This doesn't really bother you, does it?" I challenged, daring her to tell me it did as I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"No," she allowed, giving up with a sigh.

"And you don't care what _he_ thinks," I continued, gesturing to Newton still vomiting in the restroom.

"I guess not," she muttered.

"So what's the problem?" Our friendship was easy as breathing. Why would any other relationship between us be any different?

"The problem is that it means something different to me than it does to you."

So? "Well," I murmured holding her hand just a little tighter, "that's _my_ problem, isn't it?"

"Fine," she muttered, so easily swayed. "Don't forget it, though."

I grinned, suddenly grateful for the confidence. I had finally convinced Bella to let me stay with her; the conversation we'd needed to have was done, and now we both knew how the other felt.

Time, I realized. I just needed more time.

* * *

Okay, this is probably some of my very worst work. I am not pleased with how this turned out and am fully intending to make it up to you. Even though I've been writing nonstop this past week-and-a-long-while, writer's block is cruel, and I'm afraid I've fallen victim. However, next week and its chapter are pure and new, and inspiration is in the air!

I've gotten a few requests to continue writing in Edward's point of view, so I'll put that up as a chapter option; getting in his head is surprisingly MUCH easier than Jake's, whom I thought would be an open book. Obviously, I'm no good at writing JPOV, so I'll stop monologuing and set up our options :)

Edward's Point of View, New Moon

Oh, I can see it now. When he finally realizes that Bella has loved him all along and always will, where oh where will his thoughts take us?

Equinox

I started writing this waaayyy before I discovered FanFiction, and I figure I might as well give it a shot at publicity. Summary: If you could have anything in the world, what would it be? Bella knows...

You all must be sick of New Moon, so here's a little change: how about prom through Edward's point of view?

If you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know! I love love love hearing from you, it's really what makes my world go round. Don't forget to review your vote, I love you all and see you next week!

A


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, not a single vote! Goin' with my gut on this one.  
Thanks to Guest, Momma Laura, jaimie. smith. 7334, TwiliteAddict, Twilight Saga Lovergirl, ainsley atchison, and Guest for their kind and wonderful reviews. If only I could PM my Guests! A special shout-out to my wonderful friends Becci and Devon for their letter and memory.  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight. My words are mine, and so far so are the characters from this chapter, but everything else is all Meyer._

* * *

Equinox

If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?

Chapter One

Fantasy

* * *

"Hey. You. Little girl."

Little girl? Not me. I pretended not to notice the gruff voice behind me.

"You. In the Twilight shirt."

_ Twilight_. He instantly had my attention.

I whirled around to meet the face behind the voice, honestly picturing a demented, unshaven hobo trying to get me to buy a watch. I was right about the unshaven part, but instead of holding out a ratty coat with an array of watches to choose from inside, the older, tired looking man held in his hands a deck of cards. I frowned, puzzled, but also intrigued.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling the overpowering scent of popcorn and cotton candy.

"What's it to ya?" I demanded, suspicious, glancing around; cheap music blasted from all around, and four lit-up shops nearby eagerly competed for attention, advertising cold drinks and games and kettle corn. My eyes narrowed, trying to catch sight of someone I knew under the sparse lights, just in case. A cricket chirped to my left, drawing my attention back to the guy in front of me.

The confident smirk on the man's face was bad news. "Nothing to me," he said, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "But it may be something to you."

My eyes narrowed again, deliberately trying to look suspicious, when, in reality, I was fascinated.

"Okay, just what kind of game are you playing?" I demanded, throwing some venom into my tone.

His demonic grin widened.

"A game of cards."

And with that, he held out the deck of cards in his left hand.

"I don't gamble," I sniffed, jerking my chin up in pure arrogance.

"Not gambling," he told me. "I'll tell you just what my precious little cards do."

I had to work to keep my excitement off me face and replace it with boredom; I'd always wanted an adventure, and even a stupid carnival trick was enough to enthrall me.

I tugged my Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1 t-shirt over my dark blue jeans, wishing it wasn't so hot out as the mysterious man plucked a card from the very centre of the stack and expertly spun it, face up, to me.

I glanced nonchalantly at the card between his two grubby fingers, studying it quickly.

I kept skepticism on my face as I looked back up at him. "And this is your precious little card? It's just a piece of white paper with a red dot in the middle. What are you trying to _sell_ me, old man?"

"Now, now, be careful, sweetheart," the man smiled dangerously, his ice-colored eyes flashing. "Remember what I asked you before?"

I leaned back, half-closing my eyes like Kristen Stewart in an attempt to keep apathy on my face. "No," I lied.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be," he repeated, staring at me intently. "I can tell you what it would be."

_This card_, I thought, predicting his next words. "Oh, yeah?" I scoffed, raising my eyebrows in self-righteous doubt.

"This card," he said somberly, staring deep into my eyes.

_Ha_, I thought. Predictable.

"And what about your card is so special?" I challenged.

"It has the power to grant your deepest desire."

I couldn't help it. I was a fabulous actor, if I do say so myself, but I couldn't keep the disinterest off of my expression.

"Really?" I breathed. "How?"

The creepy old man leaned closer, obviously stepping up his deadly little game of cards, and I played the idiot who always gets sucked into something stupid at the fair.

"Place your thumb on this red dot when you're ready to make your wish," he instructed. "Be very careful when saying it out loud, and no matter what, _always keep your thumb on the red dot._" His hand slid the card toward me, and my fingers closed over it. "Be careful what you wish for."

I glanced up from the worn rectangle to inquire about the catch, but the old man was gone.

A smile spread across my face as I studied the card in my hand.

* * *

"Hey, Bella! Did you go to the carnival last night?"

I slammed my locker shut in chorus to everyone else's and glanced at Amanda leaning on the one next to mine. "Yeah, I did. Did you?"

Amanda shrugged off the wall of blue metal as I slung my _Team Edward_ backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it was all right," she said simply. "I didn't see you there, where were you?"

"It's a big area," I reminded her, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Amanda shrugged, letting the subject drop. "I have to go to the library," she complained. "Come with me?"

"Sorry, I've got a bus to catch," I said, smiling apologetically. "I'll text you later, okay?"

Amanda glared at me dismally for a moment, then rolled her eyes and turned the corner. "Yeah," she replied. "See you later."

I waved in her direction before whirling around and plowing down the halls, dodging little kids and weaving through clumps of people in my way. On the inside, I was absolutely dying to get back home so I could use my little wish-card; I was trying not to get my hopes up, knowing it was a scam but unable to deny the anticipation that had me bursting out the back doors of the school and charging down the sidewalk, my feet slapping the concrete, the sooner to get to the bus that would take me home.

I'd finally thought of my wish.

* * *

I glanced all around my room, memorizing everything, just in case the wish-card worked and I would never come here again.

Starting with the little _Twilight Saga: Eclipse_ poster on my door, I moved right with the hand-drawn poster of all four books, the picture frame Amanda had given me for my birthday with a picture Edward, Jacob and me, on to the hand-painted cork board Faith had given me with ten pictures if Edward and an authentic wedding invitation, the life-size cutout of Robert Pattinson next to the window, a life size _poster_ of Robert Pattinson on the other side of the window next to the Breaking Dawn 2012 calendar, the real Bella and Edward from the Twilight: Graphic Novels, a pop-up of the Cullens, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn posters above my headboard (bearing the bed that included a Twilight blanket and pillowcase), my Twilight shrine, complete with every book ever made on or regarding the subject of Twilight, or even vampires for that matter, the framed Twilight poster above it and next to the Bella and Edward poster and the team Edward clock, a hand-painted silver Volvo S60R beneath the Bella, Edward, Victoria and Jane Barbie dolls, and a final Breaking Dawn poster on the left side of the door.

See how obsessed I am?

I fingered the stiff white paper of the card in my hand and planned the exact words I would use to make my wish and leave no loopholes.

Heart pounding, ankles crossed, mind reeling, I pressed my thumb to the red circle.

"I wish that I was the real Isabella Marie Swan from the Twilight Saga and that I was in the story as her but with my characteristics and memories along with hers, the day she arrived in Forks Washington of January 17, 2005!"

The scarlet dot beneath my thumb grew warmer and warmer, until suddenly it was burning hot, but I heeded the man's warning and pressed my thumb down harder.

My pulse was racing and my only thought was _It's going to work!_ as everything whirled relentlessly around me in a swirl of black and red.

* * *

Hmm, a little change from POVs. I'll admit, it's pretty weird. *cackle* What did you think? Love to hear from you.

Hey, guys! Who saw Breaking Dawn part 2 this weekend? Wasn't it amazing?! Don't forget to review!

I love you all!

A


	5. Chapter 5

I kind of have my work cut out for me!

I'll be postponing votes until further notice. No one freak out. *cricket cricket*

Also, everyone disregard that last chapter... I don't know what I was thinking with that.  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight. My words are mine, but the characters are all Meyer. Also, um, thanks to her website and Midnight Sun. I'd be nowhere without them. Heheh.

PS: I'm so sorry for the late update... If I had a good excuse, I'd use it, but unfortunately my only excuse is that I've been reading more FanFiction than writing it . everybody go check out Honeymoon Suite by TwiliteAddict and Downward Spiral by Content1! Enter at your own risk: they are horribly addicting and you probably won't be able to sleep for days once you start. Anyways, to make up for my elongated absence, here! Have an extra (extra extra super) long chapter!

* * *

This Week's Random Chapter: Edward's Pov of Prom

Impatience had me gritting my teeth.

Anticipation had me tapping my middle finger against the seam in my slacks.

Common sense kept me facing the door, away from the stairs as Alice had ordered. In her head, she was reciting the Armed Forces of America in Latin, each of her carefully placed footsteps causing the tempo of my tapping to increase. Rosalie was humming show tunes, successfully keeping me out of her head.

Alice peeked around the curve of the staircase and, seeing that I had followed her instructions, flashed down the stairs with Bella in her arms and gently set her on her feet. I focused intently on the wall ahead of me, wanting to be surprised as much as they wanted me to be, my fingers curling gently around the freesia I held in my left hand.

"Can I look?" My voice was rough with excitement, and Bella's heart leapt.

"Yes," Alice spoke. "Now."

I whirled, and when my eyes fell upon Bella I was frozen in place.

Her dark brown hair fell in a thousand ringlets down her back, elongating the ivory neck bared by the décolleté bodice of her hyacinth dress. The blue perfectly accented her cream-and-roses skin, enhanced by the blush blooming on her cheeks; the cloth flowered around her, fluttering to a stop at ankles sheathed by a satin-ribboned shoe and black cast. Her eyes, glowing brown, were unusually surrounded by a halo of mascara, and lipstick matched the glistening red of her nails.

I found myself slowly walking toward her, half afraid she was only a figment of my imagination.

"Alice, Rosalie... Thank you," I whispered, unable to take my eyes off of the sumptuous beauty before me. I had thought it impossible for Bella to be even more lovely than she already was; Alice, of course, with the help of our sister, had proved me wrong.

Seated at the piano, Alice laughed joyously.

I closed the distance between Bella and I in one stride, taking her chin in my hand and bending my lips to her throat.

Her heart sang out to me, the perfume surrounding my every sense one hundred percent _Bella_. "It _is_ you," I marveled, pulling away to reveal the white flowers in my palm. "Freesia," I answered her confused expression as I carefully fastened them to her curls. "Completely redundant as far as fragrance is concerned, of course."

I leaned back again, taking her face in my hands with a smile. Her heart stuttered and raced, the most pleasing sound in the world. "You are absurdly beautiful," I reminded her.

"You took my line," she answered, her voice low. "Just when I convince myself that you're actually real, you show up looking like this and I'm afraid I'm dreaming again."

Time to prove to her that I was real... That everything was.

I bent quickly, fluidly lifting her into my arms and bringing her face dangerously close to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, anticipating my next action. No room to disappoint; I leaned closer still-

"Watch the lipstick!" Alice chirped.

I chuckled darkly, thinking of defying her, but I kissed her throat instead. It was almost easy now, or easier, I should say, to keep the monster at bay. Venom still pooled in my mouth, but it had become much simpler to swallow.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella.

She frowned, the V between her eyes making her appear like a stubborn child. "Is anyone going to tell me what the occasion is?"

"She hasn't guessed?" I turned to Alice.

"No," she grinned. Bella huffed, and I laughed.

"What am I missing?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough," I promised, carrying her out the door.

_See you there_, Alice thought.

I had to bend low to set Bella in the passenger seat of my Aston Martin; the silver car sat nearly on the ground.

"What's this?" Bella looked around herself, startled. "Where's the Volvo?"

"The Volvo is my everyday car," I told her slowly, sliding in behind the wheel. "This is a special occasion car."

That set her mouth. I began the drive out of the woods, twisting through trees toward the highway. "At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet," I replied, turning to grin at her. She was so observant and intuitive; even if she _had_ completely overlooked the bright posters proclaiming the date, even if she _had_ been ignoring Jessica Stanley blather about today all week, what else could it possibly be that required an elegant dress, date, and special occasion car?

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" She sounded so nervous.

"Yes," I smiled. I could almost see her trying to work it out in her head. What I wouldn't give to really be able to see into it; irritation flared, ignited by my frustration toward her silent thoughts.

"I'm not going to come over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do," Bella threatened, and I smirked, irritation replaced by amusement. The torture she must have gone through at Alice's capable hands.

Silent seconds ticked by as we sped along the road to Forks High school. The little V between her eyes reappeared, and I knew she must have been trying to guess our destination. What I wouldn't give to hear her guesses...

I was just beginning the turn onto the highway when a sharp buzzing from inside my jacket alerted me of an incoming call; I shifted my hold on the steering wheel to pluck it out of the pocket, glancing at the screen an instant before holding it to my ear.

"Hello, Charlie." I kept my tone subdued, yet concerned; a tense heartbeat passed as I considered the possible reasons for his call.

"Charlie?" Bella objected as he began to explain.

"It seems as if you have some competition," he said gruffly. "I have a guy in a tux on my doorstep asking for Bella. Has a corsage and everything." Charlie snorted, and a wicked grin spread across my face.

"You're kidding!" I laughed.

"I'm assuming you know a Tyler Crowley?" Heavy sarcasm.

Tyler Crowley. How anyone could be so ignorant, I couldn't fathom; Bella and I rarely parted. "Why don't you let me talk to him?"

I listened to the shuffling of Charlie passing his phone to Tyler, and his voice as he answered. "Hello?" Confidence blew off the word in waves.

"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen," I said lightly. "I'm sorry if there's been some miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight." I let malice leak into the words. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned." Perhaps that was a bit much. "No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." But not sorry enough to make it sound remotely genuine, or enough to keep myself from hanging up on him with a grin I barely held controlled.

I could feel the heat of Bella's blush from across the small car. I turned to her, assuming she had finally guessed, but her eyes flashed with fury, glossed over with wetness as she glowered at me with unforgiving anger.

I blinked in shock; was her reaction due to my treatment of Tyler Crowley? "Was that last part a bit too much? I didn't mean to offend you."

Her jaw locked. "You're taking me to _the prom_!" she accused.

I turned back to the road, my hands tightening on the wheel. "Don't be difficult, Bella," I said, trying in vain to remain unaffected by the betrayal and fear in her expression.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wailed, alarmed by our proximity to the school.

"Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?" I demanded, facing her again with a motion toward the black tuxedo I wore.

She turned her face away from me, a curtain of long dark curls veiling her eyes. I watched the road at first, frustrated, but my attention was swayed when I saw her hand move; she was wiping her eyes.

I'd made her _cry_.

She examined the wetness on her fingertips before smoothing them out on her dress.

But she didn't have to react like this! "This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?" My voice did nothing to hide the desperation I felt.

"Because I'm _mad_!" she snapped.

I knew how to handle situations like these. I knew I did. But that didn't mean I wanted to, no matter how pleasing Bella's reactions were.

I turned towards her once more, and, staring deeply into her dark eyes, I spoke her name. Almost immediately, her heart rate dramatically increased, thudding so loudly it filled the entire car with its sweet music.

"What," she mumbled, attempting to sound nonchalant and failing as her anger faltered.

"Humor me."

She didn't look away, and neither did I. Luckily, the highway was mostly a straight road to the school, with only a few turns I had by memory. I could almost see her resolve quivering as her breathing quickened; warmth soaked through every fiber of my being.

"Fine," she finally snapped, "I'll go quietly. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck." I grimaced, unable to deny it. "I'll probably break my other leg," she ranted. "Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" Bella extended her right leg, a slender, curving line wrapped in blue satin ribbon; the skirt of her dress fell off of it like water.

"Hmm." I couldn't take my eyes off the supple expanse of ivory skin. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight."

"Alice is going to be there?" Her expression brightened slightly.

Who would have guessed Alice and Bella's relationship had blossomed since we returned to Forks from Phoenix; she visited Bella and her father nearly every day. The two had truly become best friends, which of course Alice claimed to have seen all along.

"With Jasper, and Emmett," I continued, afraid to tell her the last name. "And Rosalie."

Her light enthusiasm immediately disappeared, her lips pressing into a straight line as she looked away. I sighed; Rosalie had gotten nowhere in her relationship with Bella. It wasn't out of fear for our family's secret as she claimed for it to be, but the jealousy that overcame her every time she noticed a human male looking Bella's direction rather than hers. I had to admit, it didn't make me any happier...

Bella shook her head slightly, as if to shake away her thoughts. Her thoughts- another dilemma driving me mad.

"Is Charlie in on this?"

"Of course," I laughed. "Apparently Tyler wasn't, though." I smirked when Bella locked her jaw yet again, an obvious sign of irritation at Tyler Crowley. Deep satisfaction washed through me at knowing that it hadn't been my harsh words to Tyler that enraged her; I guessed she liked him about as much as I did.

The idea pleased me.

I'd thought I'd made our relationship obvious; I was always by her side, in the hallway, at lunch... And I wasn't shy about kissing her in public, either...

I shook the demented Tyler Crowley from my head, thoughts of anticipation and excitement greeting me as I pulled into the school parking lot. We were right on time- somehow, my siblings had arrived before us, as well as about half the student body, tasteless music playing from the school's gymnasium; I parked the Aston Martin across from Rosalie's _ostentatious_ BMW, cutting the engine and climbing out of the car swiftly. Walking at a rather slow human pace, I circled the car to open Bella's door, delighting in the fact that she let me, or rather, had no other choice. Seeing her foot plastered to the ground in a bulky black cast was constantly the source of guilt I felt in her presence; would I never stop owing her?

I swallowed my self-conflict, pulling the passenger door open to reveal a smirking Bella, with her hands crossed over her chest.

I offered her my hand, raising my eyebrows.

It was one of those rare moments in which her thoughts were perfectly clear: she wasn't moving, and I couldn't move her. There were people watching; force wasn't an option. I almost growled; she was so stubborn! I sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion- and then when someone mentions dancing..."

Swallowing hard, her eyes widened in fear. She picked at the nail polish on her right forefinger.

Exasperated, I gave up. "Bella, I won't let anything hurt you- not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise."

Slowly, the worry in her expression faded. Her heartbeat slowed as my words sunk in, and indecision became the dominant expression on her absurdly lovely face.

"There, now," I purred, leaning toward her, "it won't be so bad." I bent to wind my arm around her, and smiled as she took my hand; it was still electric. Setting her gently on the street, I kept my arm around her waist, feeling her lean into me as I carried most of her weight.

Perry Farrell blasted from the speakers, audible even to human ears halfway across the lot. I looked to Bella as we approached the entrance, ignoring the impossibly loud and irrelevant thoughts that bounced harmlessly off my conscience. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the standard decorations and set-up, a chuckle escaping her lips. I raised my eyebrows, and she looked at me.

The sparse light cast long shadows across her face, illuminating her flawless skin and enhancing her profile. Twinkle lights on the walls sparkled in her eyes with a beauty that left me speechless, awestruck as her perfect lips curved up in a smile. I struggled to compose myself before she could catch the wonder in my expression, trying to focus on her voice...

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," she teased as I led her to the gym.

"Well, there are more than enough vampires present," I reminded her. She turned her gaze to the dance floor, watching my siblings whirl elegantly to the blaring rock music. Alice caught my eye.

_Watch out,_ she thought, showing me a vision of a young boy asking Bella to dance while she was clearly still in my arms. I immediately recognized Jacob Black- the boy I'd made jealous when I kissed Bella's neck in her truck, ages ago. The one who lived in Quileute territory.

Resentment flared when I remembered his obviously longing thoughts towards Bella... And what she'd done to him to extract information about my family. It had been just as I'd expected: devastating. Her flirting had left him hopelessly infatuated, and it didn't seem that she was entirely averse to him, either; she didn't smile at anyone else like she smiled at him...

Bella huffed a sigh. I turned my attention to her, watching in fascination as her eyes followed the perfectly matched pairs of immortals glide effortlessly across the wood-laminated floor. Perhaps sensing my gaze, Bella looked up at me from under her lashes, wicked humor in her eyes. "Would you like me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" she asked, smirking.

I glowered at her pointedly. "And where do you fit into that scheme?" How easily she teased me about my family's secret; if I didn't trust her completely, it might've bothered me.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."

She would choose me over her own race? There had to be another explanation. "Anything to get out of dancing," I guessed, my lips quirking at the thought.

"Anything," she agreed.

I truly was getting better at guessing her thoughts. I led Bella to the white table before the entrance, pulling the two prom tickets I had purchased from my coat pocket and handing them to Mrs. Cope behind the booth.

_Another Cullen_, she thought, remembering her astonishment at seeing my siblings arrive. _I've never seen them outside of school... But he does look so nice with Miss Swan... And she looks so happy..._ She smiled, handing me the two ticket stubs and waving us in.

I blinked in surprise; she thought Bella looked happier when she was with me. Could that be true? My heart swelled as we entered the gym. _Selfish_, I chided myself, noting Bella's limp and the obvious scar on her right wrist, standing silver against her ivory skin, both reminders of what my presence had done to her.

_My fault, my fault, my fault..._

But... If I made her happy...

I dropped my gaze once more to the beautiful girl on my arm, the way she placed her complete and utter faith in me, pure and fragile love she poured into my hands with a trust I had neither earned nor deserved, but craved nonetheless. I knew I couldn't live without her. But I also knew she needed the chance to live without me; I would not be a source of anguish in her life. I-I couldn't. So much of her human life I had already taken away; may I be damned if I take any more.

Determination had me leading Bella by the hand to the middle of the dance floor, a wide expanse of ground no other human dared to breach. Jasper, a tiny Alice in his arms, silently alerted me of Bella's extremely nervous state a moment before she did.

"Edward," she rasped anxiously, "I _honestly_ can't dance!" Her heart raced wildly as I turned to her, easily reading the panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry, silly," I answered, keeping my voice just above the music level for her to hear, taking a hint from her hushed tone. "I _can_." I took her free hand in mine, placing them both around my neck. When they tightened securely there, her scent swimming around me as a blush colored her cheeks, I moved my hands to her waist, effortlessly lifting her body to place her toes on mine. Electricity stirred the air around us, her proximity making my breathing rapid as I began to dance.

It was nothing at all to keep the rhythm moving my feet, barely keeping in check the movements of my siblings as we all whirled, perfectly coordinated, the wind of our flight catching Bella's hair and blowing it behind her in gentle waves. _Beautiful_ was too little a word to describe her; with her wide chocolate eyes capturing every scene and magnifying them in opulence, the soft blue of her masterfully-cut dress melting her skin to liquid ivory and makeup enhancing her every feature, Bella was not merely _beautiful_. She was radiant as the sun.

"I feel like I'm five years old," Bella giggled. Her laugh was stolen away as we spun across the room, our movements viewed from a hundred eyes around us and thrown back at me with petty jealousy or slight regret at seeing the one they wanted in the arms of another. I hadn't expected dancing with Bella to be this wonderful, but with her lips slowly curving up into an accepting smile, feeling her in my arms this way...

"You don't look five," I responded quietly, using the hand I has wrapped around her waist to lift her face closer to mine. I could feel her heartbeat on my lips...

_Edward_. Alice dumped her vision on me: Jacob Black was walking toward the school right now. I lowered Bella back onto my feet, refusing to deviate from our dancing. Alice smiled at Bella, and Bella smiled back, not concerned in the least by Alice's sharp row of teeth.

Overwhelming embarrassment flooded through the gymnasium doors; I turned my eyes angrily to the offender, a young boy indescribably uncomfortable and walking nervously to meet us.

"Okay, this isn't half bad," Bella said from my arms. I could hear from the smile in her voice that she hadn't yet seen Jacob Black advancing toward her, but when I felt her stiffen I knew she'd followed my glare and had spotted the child intent on delivering a message that was the source of his mortification. I froze our movement.

He had been dying to see Bella for months. He'd felt wretchedly guilty when he heard the news that Bella had "run away" and had been desperate to visit her since he'd heard of her return.

_I can't believe he's making me do this... Well, no, I can't believe I agreed to doing this. I'm going to humiliate us both. I only hope her boyfriend understands._

He couldn't meet my eyes, knowing what he was about to do. Jacob Black had a crush on Bella, more potent than Mike or any of my other rivals; he was planning to tear the girl from my side in order to redeem the bribe he'd been given to pass on his father's message. A growl tore up my throat, which I quickly tried to quash before it could echo across the room. It came subdued, but it didn't keep Bella from ordering me to behave. How could she expect me to do so when fury had me yearning to rip the unsuspecting boy apart?

"He wants to chat with you," I tried to explain, my voice seething with the resentment I felt. I knew I wouldn't be able to control my voice by the time he asked Bella to dance.

"Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here," Jacob lied, taking in her beauty and smiling. I tightened my hold on Bella's waist infinitesimally, defensive.

Mine.

"Hi, Jacob." Bella's smile was just as friendly. She's just being polite, I told myself, trying to swallow my increasing irritation before it could get out of hand.

Finally, nervously, Jacob Black looked to me. "Can I cut in?" he asked.

I did not speak. I was afraid that if I did, I would betray Bella's command to behave by snarling at him savagely. _No_, I wanted to growl, but there was no polite way to say it. It was with great effort that I unwillingly relinquished Bella to him.

"Thanks." His voice was friendly. _So sorry,_ he thought, as if he knew I could hear.

I nodded blankly, keeping my expression remote as I gave Bella a parting glance, trying to convey warning and apology before I turned to stand against the far wall.

My eyes never left Bella's face as Jacob timidly-yet excitedly-put his arms around Bella's waist, and in return she placed her hands on his shoulders; it did not escape the Quileute's notice that Bella glanced at me twice. He analyzed the way she looked at me, recognizing that she was obviously in love with me.

Good.

_She's wearing that nasty perfume again,_ he thought, wrinkling his nose for an instant. I almost laughed out loud; like the last time he and Bella had been together, my scent blanketed her own, offending the long-lost werewolf gene he would never come to know and distinctly proclaiming me a vampire, a fact that he would never come to recognize.

I had to admit, he was smarter than I gave him credit for. He respected my claim on the girl held foremost is his thoughts, shallow desires he wished didn't exist for the sake of his own mental stability. He delighted in their idle chit-chat, relieved beyond belief that she was safe and apparently happy._ I wish I could really dance with her. I wish I could do something to really impress her... I wish I didn't have to stand here babbling like an idiot and I wish I could really enjoy this time with her_. I analyzed her every movement, the tiny quirks in her expression and position; she seemed completely unaware of his infatuation. Still... It had my teeth on edge. I wanted so much to claim her back before the subject was changed and the boy would be forced to deliver his message; how would she react to a warning from a family she had known her whole life? Would it be like it had before, when Billy Black, the Quileute elder, had come to warn her of our kind and she had defended my family? Or would she, having witnessed and experienced what I could do, finally understand, and leave me for the boy holding her so happily? A flash of terror suddenly gripped my stone heart. I ordered it away, faithful in her love and confident enough that her mind would not change so suddenly.

"So how did you end up here tonight?" Bella's voice held no real curiosity. I held my breath.

Jacob Black chuckled awkwardly. "Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?"

"Yes, I can." Bella rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. See anything you like?" She gestured toward a wall lined with females who had come with their friends, either talking in small groups or standing with plastic cups of punch.

"Yeah," Jacob answered, "but she's taken."

It took every ounce of control I possessed not to let loose the volley of snarls boiling in my chest. That would not be socially acceptable. My siblings still danced in the middle of the floor, as aware of me as I was of them. However, I carefully ignored Emmett's curiosity and Rosalie's purposeful disregard, along with Jasper's confusion and Alice's hard distaste. My eyes never left Bella's face as her eyes dropped in embarrassment, and slid to my face once more without seeming to think about it.

"You look really pretty, by the way," Jacob Black said sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes. The comment, so trivial, left me reeling. _Pretty_? Did he honestly believe that she was merely _pretty_? Did he not see the perfection in everything about her, the gentle curves of her body, the candle-like glow of her complexion, the silken texture of her hair, her dress, her skin, the warm chocolate of her eyes? The flowing liquid of her speech? His inadequate observation, meant as a compliment, enraged me. _Pretty_. Could he truly not come up with a better adjective? Degrading her to _pretty_ was absolutely infuriating. The definition of _pretty_ was "attractive in a delicate way without being truly beautiful." On what planet did he live on?!

"Um, thanks," Bella muttered. "So why did Billy pay you to come here?" It calmed me to hear her change the subject; it was just like her to do so.

Jacob Black was not as pleased as I was. _Damn. How do I start? She's gonna think I'm such a freak_. He didn't want to lose her friendship. _Then again, she must think I'm a freak already. What was I thinking, complimenting her like that with her boyfriend ten yards away?_ What, indeed. "He said it was a 'safe' place to talk to you. I swear the old man is losing his mind," he said, trying to laugh. Bella was kind enough to laugh with him gently so as not to make him feel even more uncomfortable. I focused on that unease, basing their relationship upon it.

"Anyway," he continued, thinking it best to put the motive out there first, "he said that if I told you something, he'd get the master cylinder I need." He smiled, trying to alleviate tension.

Comprehension dawned on Bella's face. This was something she knew about, something she understood. "Tell me then," she urged, smiling back at Jacob in that way that made jealousy curl my fingers. "I want you to get your car finished." I worked to maintain a passive expression, one that would not reveal my tension to Bella or anyone else who might be watching. I knew I was right to do so as her eyes flickered once more to mine and back to Jacob's. The effort was wasted; Jacob dropped his eyes as soon as she raised hers to his.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he requested.

"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Jacob," Bella promised gently, smiling in encouragement. "I won't even be mad at Billy. Just say what you have to." She had no idea what she'd just promised. I found myself hoping she would break that promise...

"Well... This is so stupid, I'm sorry Bella- he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.'" I held my breath, anxious for her reaction.

"Still superstitious, eh?" She was going to treat it like a joke. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah. He was... kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix." Not that Jacob had fared any better; a memory flashed through his head, days in which he'd been absolutely beside himself with worry, for a completely different reason than his father. "He didn't believe..." Embarrassment had his words slipping to the floor with his gaze.

"I fell." Bella's words were hard and firm. I was surprised at her sudden ability to lie.

"I know that," Jacob defended himself.

"He thinks Edward has something to do with me getting hurt," she accused, quiet anger building beneath her voice. She halted their movement, her hands balling into fists around Jacob's neck.

_She's mad. Dammit, Billy! She must hate me. Not that it would matter much. Any idiot can hear the way she says his name. _He still couldn't look up from the floor.

"Look, Jacob," Bella spoke, "I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know, Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead." I shuddered at the words, knowing they were only half way true. If it weren't for me, she never would have been in danger of death to begin with.

"I know," Jacob insisted, shocked that the very quiet girl he knew was capable of such fervent words. She truly believed them, and he could tell that she was trying to make him believe them, too.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob," Bella said, trying to wrap up the conversation. "At any rate, you get your parts, right?"

Still mortified, the boy contemplated just leaving things the way they were. "Yeah," he mumbled, uncertain.

Ever intuitive, Bella picked up on his awkward indecision. "There's more?" she cried, incredulous.

"Forget it," Jacob decided. _No way I'm embarrassing myself even_ more. "I'll get a job and save the money myself."

He had dropped his gaze again, and he could almost _feel_ her glowering at him. He knew that she would be curious. Finally, unwillingly, he raised his eyes to hers.

"Just spit it out, Jacob." Her tone quirked my lips; she looked about to threaten.

"It's so bad," Jacob tried to dissuade her.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Okay..." Jacob deliberated, "but, geez, this sounds bad." _Not worth it not worth it not worth it too late!_ "He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that- and this is his plural, not mine"- his hand released Bella's waist to form quotations with his fingers- "'We'll be watching.'" He replaced his hand, studying her face for any sign of anger and admiring the way her dress set off her skin. I almost snarled yet again, jealousy digging its claws into my chest as I could only watch him hold her, the love he felt for her a thousand times weaker than mine, yet strong enough to make him not only care about what she thought of him, but also inspire him to finish his car so that he could visit her without his father's authorization. She had asked him to visit her in Forks once his car was done. Fury held me frozen as Bella threw back her head and laughed.

"Sorry you had to do that, Jake," she grinned, her casual use of his nickname setting my teeth on edge.

"I don't mind _that_ much," he assured her. I had no chance to recover my envy before he quickly took in the length of her body, noting her beauty with appreciative eyes. _At least I got to see her so pretty. That makes it worth it, I guess._ "So should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" _That'd be hilarious to see._

"No. Tell him I said thanks." I focused on her face, the movement of her lips, trying to distract myself from the very intriguing idea of charging across the room and snatching Bella from the boy I loathed in this moment as much as the pitiful Mike Newton. "I know he means well." She released his neck, obviously intending for him to do the same, but his hands lingered at her waist. _I don't want to leave._ _Maybe she... Maybe I could..._ "Do you want to dance again?" I launched myself across the room. "Or can I help you get somewhere?"

Finally, I thought, placing myself solidly at Bella's side. "That's all right, Jacob." My voice was surprisingly controlled. "I'll take it from here."

Bella never flinched, angling her body almost instantly toward me, away from the boy who dropped his hands on her waist and stood shocked at my sudden appearance at Bella's side.

"Hey, I didn't see you there." _Has he been standing there the while time?_ _Oh well, I'll take it that's my cue to leave._ "I guess I'll see you around, Bella," he said, taking a step away from her and raising a hand to wave goodbye. _God, he looks like he's gonna kill me. And he kind of smells like that perfume Bella wears. Wonder why she likes it._

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Bella answered him. I stood defensively, protectively, beside her, staring him down. It gave me pleasure to watch his discomfort as he muttered another apology and left, walking briskly toward his father's truck, desperate for escape.

It was an acute relief to wrap my arms around Bella's waist, feeling her sigh in contentment as I lifted her back atop my feet, feeling her arms lock around my neck, feeling her head rest against the lapel of my jacket. The calming effects of her proximity were already assuaging my tightly-wound fury, but it was not enough to ebb my blatant jealousy. Just remembering his arms around her, his wishes, the way he viewed Bella... It had my lip curling. His foul scent still clouded hers...

"Better?" Bella asked lightly, her voice drawing me back to the present.

"Not really." The exchange reminded me of a much worse time, back so long ago in Port Angeles, when I'd needed her to distract me from the thoughts of monsters I _still_ felt the burning need to rip apart. The memory did not help my mood.

Bella sighed. "Don't be mad at Billy," she said, misperceiving my anxiety. "He just worries about me for Charlie's sake. It's nothing personal." Wrong again.

"I'm not mad at Billy," I disagreed tensely. "But his son is irritating me." It wouldn't do at all to use the word _infuriating_ as I wished I could. Bella was already pushing away from me to look into my eyes, obviously displeased.

"Why?"

Where to start? "First of all, he made me break my promise." It wasn't a good idea to reveal my jealousy, I decided. Keep the "irritation" light. If I was lucky, I'd never have to deal with Jacob Black again.

Bella stared at me blankly; she must have forgotten my promise already. "I promised I wouldn't let go of you tonight," I reminded her with the slightest smile.

"Oh. Well, I forgive you," she replied easily.

"Thanks... But there's something else," I confessed, unable to hide it from her.

Her expression didn't change, waiting expectantly for an explanation, I supposed.

"He called you _pretty_." The word had somehow become vile. "That's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful."

"You might be a little biased," she said with a laugh.

"I don't think that's it," I disagreed, her positivity melting away my anger, as was her habit. "Besides, I have excellent eyesight."

Bella argued no further as I led us back into the midst of dancing, falling effortlessly into step with my siblings. Emmett and Rosalie decided at that moment to go for a walk outside the school, heading for the woods, leaving Bella and me with Alice and Jasper. I watched Bella closely, my hands on her waist, a stray hair on her forehead drawing my attention. I observed it fluttering recklessly, noticed by none but me, before placing my left hand on the small of Bella's back, securing her to me so as to sweep the lock of hair back into place with my fingers.

"So are you ever going to explain the reason for all this?" Bella suddenly inquired. I frowned, confused. Reason for what?

She gestured with her eyes around the room, the twisted ribbons of colored paper and balloons that decorated the walls and ceiling.

Oh. She meant the prom.

I was ready to tell her why I had brought her to the prom... But not here, with countless humans within hearing reach. I led us toward the edge of the gym that led directly outside, the back door propped open to allow cool air inside. The crowd parted for us to pass, earning baleful and curious gazes as we whirled past them.

_Just don't know what he sees in her..._

_Why would_ she _pick_ him_?_

_They look good together... But damn, I wish..._

_Bitch cost me a prom date. _

I glared menacingly toward Lauren Mallory for an instant; her malicious thoughts toward Bella would soon prove to be a mistake. I'd have to think about that one...

_I still can't believe he asked me..._

Ah, Angela Weber, dancing joyously with Ben Cheney. I nodded to myself, pleased with my work.

As we took the final step outside, I scooped Bella into my arms, cradling her to my chest and stirring her scent around me. It hit the back of my throat and slid down as fire, reminding me yet again, not only the difference between us, not only why I had brought her here tonight, but just how wrong it was for us to be here together. She deserved better than a hopeless future. I remembered suddenly how she had looked in Jacob Black's arms at one point; laughing, natural, dancing with someone as human as she was. Someone who would never dream of hurting her. That was where she belonged, not with a monster capable of breaking her fragile form with less than the flick of its fingers. I knew truth... But I did not accept it. There was no feeling in the world like holding Bella as we danced, knowing she was happy and seeing her smile in my arms. These things that meant so much to me were beautiful, but they should not exist. I should not exist.

I found a rusty, ill-used bench far enough away from any humans that no one would notice us. It had not rained today-a shock, that- and so the bench was dry to sit upon. I kept Bella in my arms as I settled us into the hard metal, her arms still around my neck. I could feel her eyes on my face as I peered between the branches of a madrone tree behind us to find the moon, shining pale white against the darkening blue of the sky.

"The point?" Bella's voice was so gentle. How could anything ever wish to disrupt such perfection? I was abruptly consumed with a violent need to ensure that Bella's perfection never would end. Bella could not cease to exist. I would not allow it.

Contrary to my resolution, or perhaps enlightening it, the light of day hung in perfect balance with the imminent dark of night, both sun and moon visible in a rare yet frequent moment of polar opposites coexisting flawlessly together and with no disruption.

"Twilight, again." I spoke the words as if they belonged to someone else. "No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

Bella stiffened in my arms. "Some things don't have to end," she said through clenched teeth.

She wanted to join me in my world; I wanted her to be forever. Our desires were identical in the matter of how they were to be solved; however, the loss of Bella's heartbeat was the true tragedy of the situation, for when it ended, so would her humanity. Everything at made her who she was - her love, her compassion, her purity - was at risk of being lost with immortality.

I would not be the reason behind such destruction.

I knew then that I couldn't have what I wanted, for I wanted something far greater for her than anything I wanted for myself.

"I brought you to the prom," I said, deliberately forming each word, "because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be _human_. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have." Yes - this was what I wanted. For her. For she was everything.

Bella shivered in my arms; it belatedly occurred to me that she must be cold.

"In what strange parallel dimension would I _ever_ have gone to prom of my own free will?" she demanded. "If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this."

Ah, her scoff was endearing; it almost made me smile. Almost, but not quite. I still writhed with the knowledge that I would never really get what I wanted more than nearly anything in the world. I was, truly, the world's most selfish creature.

Bella expected an answer. "It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself," I said.

"That's because I was with you."

My eyes had never left the moon; it now dominated the majority of the sky, sunlight diminished to near nothing.

What was it about human life that was so repellant to her? What made her want to give it up so easily? Humanity was something anyone in our family would trade anything for; once Bella saw humanity through the eyes of a monster, once it was too late, she would feel the same.

But what was it about _prom_ that was so repellant to her? The most trivial of things, she had been absolutely horrified upon learning that _prom_ was our destination for the evening. Was it merely her absurd fear of dancing? Or could it have been... _Disappointment_? But then, she would have had to have some expectation...

The old curiosity gnawed at me. I had to know.

Dropping my gaze from the moon to Bella's eyes, which were already boring into mine, I tried once more to smile. "Will you tell me something?"

She smiled back. "Don't I always?"

Her faith in me had my smile growing. "Just promise you'll tell me," I pressed, guessing that if she didn't promise she would try to get out of answering me.

Her lips pressed together, suspicion narrowing her eyes. "Fine," she clipped.

"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out I was taking you here -"

"I was," she interrupted.

"Exactly. But you must have had some other theory - what did you _think_ I was dressing you up for?"

She flinched, her mouth twisted in distaste. "I don't want to tell you," she confessed.

"You promised," I reminded her, glad that she had.

"I know," she sighed, biting her lip.

"What's the problem?" I asked gently, guessing at embarrassment being at the top of her list. It shouldn't be so shameful for her to share her thoughts.

"I think it will make you mad... Or sad," she said.

Oh- she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid of hurting my feelings. Her attempt to divert me only had the opposite effect; curiosity burned like a thirst. What could she possibly have expected that she thought would hurt my feelings?

"I still want to know," I told her. "Please?"

She sighed, deliberating. The silence was as maddening as it always had been.

"Well..." she said hesitantly, "I assumed it was some kind of... Occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing... Prom!" she muttered derisively.

"Human?" So she had expected something from my kind. No wonder she hadn't wanted to tell me.

Bella couldn't meet my eyes, busying herself with a loose strand on her dress. It came off easily between her fingers, and she studied the chiffon fiber briefly before releasing it to the mercy of the wind.

"Okay," she began, "so I was hoping that you might have changed your mind... That you were going to change _me, _after all."

She looked up at me nervously from beneath her eyelashes, watching my reaction.

No. _No_. She didn't know what she was asking for. Why would she want that? I couldn't understand the workings of Bella's mind, and that frustrated me to no end. It was bad enough having to deny myself what _I_ wanted; the fact that I would have to deny Bella what _she_ wanted made the situation ten times worse. I wanted to give her the world, give her everything she wanted. Why did she make that so difficult? So _painful_?

I couldn't decide which we more painful: knowing, or knowing that I'd never know.

Bella expected a response from me. Better, I decided, not to alarm her with my anguish. Surely there was a way to make the subject lighter; I wracked my brain for a way to construe her desire for a soulless future into something not-devastating.

She thought I'd dressed her up to change her? Yes, that idea seemed almost laughable. I composed myself enough to smile at her, pinching the lapel of my coat between my fingers. "You thought that would be a black-tie occasion, did you?" I grinned.

Bella blushed an instant before dropping her head and glaring at the ground. "I don't know how these things work," she defended herself. "To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does." She peeked up to find me still carefully amused. "It's not funny," she insisted.

I sighed. "No, you're right, it's not. I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious."

"But I am serious," she pointed out.

"I know." She was always serious about these things. "And you're really that willing?" Asking her for confirmation on her twisted desires; never a good idea when trying to keep my composure.

Bella measured my expression for a moment, her eyes searching mine carefully. The twilight was fading into evening; the moon reflected back at me in her dark eyes.

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, a sign of indecision, Bella nodded.

Yes.

This was what she wanted. She was ready.

"So ready for this to be the end," I whispered, "for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything." There had to be a way to make her see.

"It's not the end, it's the beginning."

"I'm not worth it," I tried to warn her, but even I could hear the ancient grief in my voice.

"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly? You obviously have the same blindness," Bella said decisively.

"I know what I am."

She exhaled, and the night drew quiet.

I was curious now, though, if she really had thought this through. If she was prepared to make the choice, were she forced to. If the circumstances were real, would she still choose me? She'd felt the pain; I shuddered. Would she know death as a sweeter option?

I examined Bella's face, and she looked back at me with those wide, bewildered eyes I'd come to love. Humans often wanted things when they could not have them; I knew that only too well. If I really offered Bella immortality, if it really was within her reach, would she take it?

"You're ready now, then?" I breathed.

"Um." The determination I had seen in her expression before when discussing this topic immediately vanished, relplaced by intense uncertainty. "Yes?" She made the word a question.

I couldn't hold back a smirk as I dropped my lips to her throat, feeling the heat of her scent on my mouth and her pulse racing on my skin... I could remember with vivid perfection the taste of her blood coursing-

"Right now?" I continued, swallowing my bloodlust as Bella shuddered beneath me.

Cold... Or fear?

her body stiffened, her hands curling into fists around my neck. "Yes," Bella breathed, her heartbeat increasing in tempo.

It hadn't worked; Alice was right. Bella was dead set on becoming a vampire. I chuckled at her naïve stubbornness. "You can't really believe that I would give in so easily."

"A girl can dream," Bella shrugged.

"Is that what you dream about?" I demanded. "Becomig a monster?"

"Not exactly," she hedged, her eyebrows pulling together. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever." Her eyes were searching, pleading. The longing in her voice pulled at my barriers, and I gave in to the sudden urge to outline her delicate lips with my fingertips. I could feel her warm breath on my skin...

"Bella," I whispered. "I _will_ stay with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Enough for now," she smiled.

I huffed an exasperated sigh; so stubborn. But I'd always known I wasn't enough for her, hadn't I?

"Look," Bella said gently, laying a hand upon my cheek. Her touch was so exquisite it almost knocked me breathless. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

She loved me. Despite everything else in the world, she held true to that statement more than anything she'd ever voiced. She believed her love to be unwavering; though I ached to believe that myself, I knew that humans and their opinions changed. Bella wasn't just human, though. She was much, much more. Her choices deserved to be respected.

"Yes," I finally said, "Enough for forever."

I bent to kiss Bella's throat once again, feeling her relax and sigh around me. Her love was precious; I could never forget to cherish it.

"Won't you tell me what you're thinking?" I asked quietly, moving my lips to the corner of her jaw.

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully, pulling away to reveal an impish grin. "If you kiss me."

Her bargain had me smiling in response.

"Deal."

* * *

DONE! HALLELUJAH! 8,735 words in little over a month. I feel accomplished.

Anyways,

**ATTENTION! I am the orchestrator of 2013's UNOFFICIAL TWILIGHT CONVENTION in FORKS, WASHINGTON! Bella Swan and I are inviting you to join us in the fun for costume contests, trivia contests, tours and more to be held in the third or fourth week of June. Please follow "Forever" for updates and PM me if you're interested!**

I love you all to absolute pieces, and happy holidays.

Love

Anna


End file.
